Home
by Fay-Sa
Summary: -one shot- The man was weary. *Note this was written before any info about HTTYD2 was released so this is a AU-ish now*


*I own nothing. How to Train your Dragon belongs to all it's rightful owners*

The man was weary.

While it may not have shown in his body as he moved or displayed on his face as he spoke, Stoick the Vast was tired. It had been one month since the hunting party left once again to search for the dragon's nest. One month since they have been home... since he been home. One month since he seen thi- his son.

It has been one month and five days since his world shattered in a blink of an eye. The day he became a weary man.

He knew being a Viking there was always a risk of dying, the risk of losing a fellow comrade, a loved one. It wasn't uncommon for a Viking to lose their spouse in battle with those horrid beasts, or a child to lose their parents. To go to bed with two and the next morning waking to find only one, sometimes there wouldn't be one at all. Stoick never imaging this would happen, she was such a strong women, no a strong Viking. He figured she would last longer; she was smart, so much smarter than him. That she would see Hiccup become chief one day, take a wife, and spoil her grandchildren. Now that will never happen.

Stoick knew he had to stay strong for the village. He their chief for Thor's sake! He could not let this affect him so much that it could put the village into any danger. There was no denying it did and as much as he hated to admit it he knew. Even as he left he couldn't say goodbye to his little boy...his really 'little' boy, one much too little to lose his mother. Because whenever he saw his face he would see hers instead.

He couldn't bear it.

"We are nearing shore!" he heard one of his men shout. Pushed out of his thoughts the chief looked forward through a thin layer of fog to see the outline of Berk, their home. 'Home? It doesn't feel like home anymore.' Stoick thought. "Aye! Prepare to dock! We're almost there!" he shouted, noting his usual booming voice sounded off. The other paid no heed, if they did they didn't voice it as they cheered to finally be back. While they didn't find the nest, again, they at least came back with all their ships in tack. 'Something to celebrate I guess.'

As they neared the docks they notice no one there waiting. It was unusual as there tended to be family members waiting for their loved ones return. The crew could see shadows through fog of people running around above the docks. Shouts could be heard, some too far to make out but words such as "Find hi-...hurry...-pid brat...nna kill u..." reached the members of the little ships, confused on what was happening on the now panic island.

"Stoick!" the chief looked to see his friend Gobber limping as quickly as the man could towards the now docked ship. His expression was worried...something not normally seen on the man's face, it made him uneasy. "What has happened? Was there another attack?" Stoick asked once off the boat. Gobber shook his head, taking a few deep breaths. "No no we haven't had another attack since…well you know." Gobber soon regained his breath and fully stood to his full height, looking at his best friend since childhood in the eye. Stoick knew whatever Gobber was about to tell him it was bad. "It's Hiccup...he missing."

Stoick didn't think his world could break any more... He was proven very wrong.

Stoick asked, his voice tried but demanding "What happened? I had asked you to keep an eye on him."  
>"I know I know, from what I was told the Jorgenson boy along with the Thorston twins were messing around with the poor lad and a fight started. Not much of one since it was just some shoves into the m-"<br>"Get to the point Gobber!" Stoick shouted, already dreading what he was sure happened at the end of Gobber tale.

"Right sorry...Anyway the Hofferson girl left to get her mother to try to stop it but by time they got back Hiccup had already ran away and no one seen him since."

The man, no longer able to mask his weariness ran his hand over his face. Finally resting it on his chin; Eyes downcast and strangely in a soft voice he asked.

"How long?"

"Pardon?"

"I ASKED HOW LONG HAS MY ONLY SON BEEN MISSING!"

Silence, even the waves lost their powerful boom as they crash into the rocks around them. Gobber was taken back. Sure this isn't the first time he heard their normally powerful chief, and chief who as a baby pop a dragon's head right off, shouted so loud all other sounds became mute. However this was the first time he truly heard the man sound so...broken. Even the crew and those above the docks froze at the sound of his voice. Gobber knew they needed to find Hiccup and find him soon.

"For some time now; He went missing sometime after the morning meal." Gobber finally answered to what felt like a century to Stoick. It wouldn't be long before it was dark out as the sun drew closer to the earth. If they didn't find him before night fall...Stoick didn't want to think about it.

"Alright" he mutters, making a 180 back to the leader they all knew, "Everyone listen! We'll split into parties and search the whole island. Look into any small caves or open tree tucks. Possible he hid in one. He shouldn't have gotten very far and once he found shoot a lit arrow to let the others know. We need to hurry before night fall. Is that understood?"

A chorus of "yes" and "aye" ran out as the villagers took action and quickly re-started the search for the small child before it was too late.

Nothing, no sign of the boy anywhere. Everyone came back tried, empty handed, and with a sense of failure in the air. Failure for their chief, failure in finding the child. No matter how annoying the villagers thought he was he still is the chief's only son.

Stoick sat on the steps of the mead hall. After hours to no avail the search was postponed for the time being. Many of the villagers in the search parties were with him on the hunt and had already hit their limit. Even vikings have them no matter how hard they try to admit they don't. One look at Stoick and one could tell he already hit his awhile ago.

"I think you need to go home get some rest my friend." Gobber spoke as he sat along Stoick. The chief gave his friend a weary look, the one he finally caved on covering up.

"Home, There is no home...not without Hiccup...without Valhallarama." he soon realized that was the first time he said her name since they day they laid her to rest. "Oh gods, what have I done. I can't go back there." He couldn't go back to the house just yet. The one where he made love to his wife, where she gave birth to their son, where Hiccup learn to walk and to talk, they were happy…together…a family. The reason he left so quickly on the hunt was because he couldn't stand the idea of going into that house without her. It was in that house Valhamllrama made Stoick promises that if anything were to happen to her he take care of Hiccup, protect him. He couldn't go back now knowing he had failed her in the worst way possible.

"I know whatcha thinkin." Gobber started, not really noticing if Stoick was paying attention or not. "However if you really want to find Hiccup you really need to go and get some rest. It will do you some good. Once you're rested and the sun up we can search again. Oh and don't worry about Hiccup, he may be a toothpick but he smart like his mother so I'm sure he'll fine." Gobber said in the only way Gobber could. 'Who knows, maybe a night in the woods will do the boy some good. He needs to learn how to be tough."

Stoick couldn't help a twitch his lips in a small smile. Gobber was right about one thing; Hiccup was smart much like his mother. Hiccup seemed to take a lot of traits from his mother. This made it all the more painful.

"Your right" he finally spoke "I'll head there now. See you at sunrise" "See you then." Stoick waited as he watched Gobber hobble away then headed to his now empty house. To him it didn't feel right calling it a home.

Once inside he notice that it looked like time stood still for the last month. It most likely had. However something seemed a bit off. One quick look around and he notice the door to thei- now his bedroom was open. Suddenly on high alert Stoick charged in ready to kill whoever dared cross into their place only to stop, becoming as still the house.

There on top of the vast sized bed, surrounded by furs was the small form of Hiccup sound asleep.

Stoick stared stone silent. He couldn't believe, this whole time he was here and no one brother to check the house. The chief was currently torn at crying tears of joy or waking his son and demanding an explanation. As he moved closer to the bed, still unsure what to do, he notice Hiccup was holding something in his arms. It looked like a book. Stoick slowly as he could sit down next to his son, the bed making small creaks along the way. He took the small book from the child's lose grip and let out a gasp.

It wasn't just any book, it was Valhamllrama book. Her sketch book.

He hadn't seen the thing in years, not since Hiccup was born. She said she took it on all her many quest and drew what she saw. Anything really whether it be flowers, people, even a dragon or two she was crazy enough to get close to. He never understood why she would stop and want to draw one. He didn't know when he started but before he knew it he was flipping through the pages. He notices there were some of him when he was younger even a few of Hiccup as a baby. Bring back so many memories of a happier time. When he got to the last page he notice there was a note.

It was address to him.

"Dad?" Hiccup finally woke up, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve that was just a bit too long. Stoick looked over at his son…their son. "Yes Hiccup." he said "Were you here all day?"

Hiccup slowly nodded, still trying to wake up from his long nap. Stoick couldn't help but smile. "I was told you got into a fight." he decided to leave out that the whole village was looking for him all day, that could wait till morning. Hiccup stiffen when he heard his father mention the fight, looking down at his hands. "Care to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Well Snotlout and the twins were just messing around about me not being a real Viking" Stoick let out a sigh there, noting many in the village thought the same due to Hiccup's size. "Then he said something about mom...something really bad" Now that caught his attention. Who would have anything bad to say about Valhamllrama?

"What did he say Hiccup?" Hiccup looked everywhere but at his father, not wanting to repeat what to him were sinful words. "Well?" Hiccup finally looked up "He said mother didn't die a vikings death but a weaklings! He said there no way I can be a viking if my own mother can't die like one. So I pushed him into the mud and he started crying. The twins looked like they were gonna be beat me up but Snoutlout demanded they help him up so while they were doing that I ran back here."

Stoick could only look at his son with sadness. All vikings wish to die in the excitement of battle, it was the viking way. Valhamllrama however... Died of a winter illness, slowly taking her away from her husband and son forever. Seeing her waste away each day, putting up a smile for Hiccup's sake was one of the strongest things he ever seen. To say that was a weakling's death was outrageous. He would have to have a talk with Snotlout father later. He would also have to congratulate Hiccup in winning his first fight, even if it was just pushing the crybaby into the mud.

Stoick put his hand on his sons head, ruffing his hair. "Listen to me Hiccup, your mother did not die a weakling's death. Your mother was one hell of a viking and always will be. Remember that and remember you are a lot like her and one day you'll be just as strong if not stronger." Stoick for a moment wonder if Hiccup would be able to draw like Valhamllrama as well. The boy gave his father a teary smile "I'll remember." Stoick gave one final pat before bring the book into view.

"By the way Hiccup, where did you find this?" Holding up the book the boy had been sleeping with. Hiccup paused for a moment as his sleepy brain caught up to what his father asked. "Under there." Hiccup pointed to a stool Stoick failed to notice, he must have used it to get on top of the bed, why would it be hidden under that old thing? "Did you look through it" he asked. "Yea, they're all really pre- eh neat looking…I guess I feel asleep while looking at it though." Stoick figured as much. "Do you know what this is?" Hiccup shook his head. "This belong to your mother, she drew these pictures herself" he paused "I want you to have it." "Really?" Hiccup asked with wides eyes and a smile to match. Stoick couldn't help but give a small chuckle at his son expression; it felt good to laugh again. "Yes really"

Hiccup gave off a big yawn. "Are you still sleepy?" Hiccup nodded "Yea, I didn't sleep much when you left." Stoick felt a pang of guilt at that statement "Alright then it's off to bed, in your bed." As he set the book down Stoick picked up his son, their small son. Soon carrying him out of hi-their bedroom and towards the child's. He stop for a minute before the stairs when a thought stuck him "Hiccup why where you in my bedroom?" Hiccup already having his eyes closed mumbled "Cause it smelled….like you...and mom" Stoick only held his son tighter as he went upstairs.

"I had a wired dream" Hiccup started as Stoick covered him in furs "Hmm what was it?" Stoick was told dreams were important to the young so it was always a good idea to listen. "I was flying, on the back of a black dragon." Stoick gave his son a strange look but change it to amusement as he brushed it off. A Viking riding dragons, only a child would dream such a thing.

Stoick turned to leave as Hiccup had one last thing to say "G'night dad, I'm happy your home." The chief stopped…home…yes this was still home. "I'm happy to be home, good night son." however Hiccup up was already out like a light.

_Stoick,_

_Congratulations, if your reading this that means you found my book. I hope I didn't pick to hard of a hiding spot for it. You were never really good at finding hidden things but I wanted to have a little bit of fun while I can. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I will not be here much longer. I will be soon joining my mother and father leaving you and our son. It pains me to know I will not be here to see Hiccup grow up into a leader I know I would be proud off. Please don't blame yourself and please keep going. I want to thank you Stoick, for all the wonderful years. I've had more fun spending my life with you on this small island than I did on any of my quest. Being a mother to a wonderful son and being the Viking chief's wife were the best things I've even done. I wouldn't want it any different. Thank you._

_I do have a final request for you. Please make sure Hiccup is happy, just as happy as I've been with you. All a mother wants is the happiness for her child. As I leave you please remember that no matter where I've been and where I'll be going. This house, with you and our son, will always be my home._

_Love, Valhamllrama_

OMG WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN O.O

Yes...it's a fanfic...now kindly stop laughing...

Okay if this looks like you seen this before this was my 'short' story for contest ~silkenstarrs for her picture HTTYD - Father - in color on DA

For the contest we ether had to

_Describe what happened to lead to this scene with Stoick holding a young Hiccup. It can be long, it can be short, it doesn't matter. The one I like best wins this contest or describe a picture you'd like me to draw for you. The one I find most inspiring wins the second picture._

For some crazy reason I wrote a story which I've never done before and I won along with two others for the writer prize.

Now the one for the contest has a few 'errors' and a lot of still there since there no way I'm asking friends to beta this...I don't even want them to know I did this...

Thanks for reading.

Fay-Sa

**Update** Now with better grammar(I hope) and spellings. Also I just found out(sadly cause I was trying to keep myself in a media black out about HTTY2) that Hiccup mother is not only ALIVE in the movie but has a different name... well crap. Guess this makes it a AU... also her new name... yea not liking it.


End file.
